A conventional floor lamp available in the market is usually provided with a support rod assembly to facilitate transport thereof and to permit a user to assemble the floor lamp by himself or herself. However, the conventional support rod assembly is assembled in a threaded manner, so that skewing of screws may occur during assembly thereof, thereby rendering the conventional support rod assembly unstable.